


The Traditions of Saint Valentines Day

by Kana_Azuleum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Azuleum/pseuds/Kana_Azuleum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the medieval era of chivalry, the names of English maidens and bachelors were put into boxes and drawn out in pairs. Each couple exchanged gifts and the girl became the man's sweetheart for a year. He wore her name on his sleeve and was bound by duty to attend and protect her (the accepted origin of the phrase, "to wear one's heart on one's sleeve"). This old custom of drawing names was considered a good omen for love and often foretold a wedding.</p><p>(Not a medieval AU, just a time-travel situation, although I will probably write on of those once I finish AROSA)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Traditions of Saint Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This work is shit, I am shit, I am stressed for exams and this didn't help at all, help me.

"Dean, you must come with me immediately."

Before he had the chance to deny Castiels request, he felt himself land in a time zone that was not his own. The first thing that hit him was the horrid smell, then it was the mass of people around him, all hushed and apparently listening to a speaker who could be seen on stage. He looked around to find the angel who had brought him here, only to see him smiling as he held onto Deans hand, looking towards the stage.

"Not that this isn't all fine and dandy Cas, but what exactly are we doing here?"

He looked down at Castiel,

"It is Valentines day, I thought I would bring you to a celebration of such event, do you not like it?"

Castiel looked somewhat hurt at the notion of his gift not being appreciated, his grip loosened on Deans hand and he seemed to stifle a whimper.

"Of course I do, I love it, and I'm not saying I don't, but there is a few issues, one being the fact that I have no idea what this is, and two being that, you know the who gay thing wasn't really that...approved back in the days, speaking of which, when the hell are we?"

Castiel gave a grin, his sadness seeming to disperse as Deans approving words took their place, with a smile on his face he answered.

"We are in London, Engand, 1512, Valentines day as you already know. And this is the drawing of the names celebration! Each year on Febuary the 14th, the name of one noble and one available maiden is drawn, I thought it would be fun to come watch. As well, on the topic of the homophobia, I had Gabriel apply one of his tricks to me, making me a woman to everyone but you. Now, they are going to begin soon, lets make our way to the front."

As he was being dragged along he began to wonder what Gabriel had done to mess this all up, he knew that his help with Castiel wasn't the only trick he had pulled.

* * *

 

"Let the first names be drawn!"

A large man stood at the front of the stage, as the crowd cheered with anticipation around Castiel and Dean. The man reached into the first box and drew a name, holding to close to his face and smiling, as he drew the next name. He read them both over once before clearing his throat and calling them.

"A Sir Dean Winchester, and a fair maiden by the name of Castiel!"

Everyone looked around confused at who these strangers were, that is until they appeared on stage, holding their hands held high, as they saw the first couple, their cheers once again appeared. The pair smiled as a crown of flowers was laid apon Castiels head. The speakerpushed that first pair towards the middle of the stage,

"Now a kiss will be delivered to the maiden Castiel, then we will write the name of his love on the sleeve of his jacket, initiating the first pairs year of love!"

Once again the crowd cheered as Dean leaned in to plant a kiss onto Castiels blushed cheek, he felt the sleeve of his jacket being pulled on as they took a knife, carving the name Castiel into the cuff. They held hands as they walked off the stage, but were stopped by a small woman, smiling with a crooked grin as she began to speak.

"A great wedding between the two of you is foretold, many many happy years will befall you, not just this one."

Dean blushed, and leaned closer to Castiel, giving him another kiss on his cheek. "Yeah, I know." Dean said happily, as he continued to walk into the market square with Castiel.

* * *

 

By the end of the day, Dean had found the perfect gift for Castiel (as tradition), and Castiel vice versa. They met by the lakefront, just as the setting sun began its fall, the sky littered with shades of pink and blue. They exchanged their un-wrapped presents, Castiel receiving an assortment of glass bottles, one of honey, one of dried flowers, and one of a sapphire blue dye. Dean receiving a small Glaive Sword, that Castiel had some how managed to get his and Deans name engraved into. The last thing he remembered about 1512 was falling asleep next to Castiel, his lovers voice whispering words of love into his ear, when he awoke he was back in his own bed in the bunker, Castiel pretending to sleep by his side, and their gifts neatly laid on his bedside table.

* * *

 

It was a good day, he remembered all of it, even 502 years into the future, he still smiled about it when he looked back to that day. But they never did find out who slipped their names into the drawing boxes.


End file.
